1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, more particularly to a card edge connector with an improved central slot adapted for receiving at least two daughter boards having different widths.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to be soldered on a mother board for receiving a daughter board. The card edge connector usually has an elongated housing, and a plurality of contacts retained in the housing for electrically connecting the daughter board and the mother board. The housing has a pair of side walls and a central slot formed therebetween for insertion of the daughter board. The contacts are retained in the side walls respectively, and have contact portions protruding into the central slot for mechanically and electrically connecting with the daughter board. However, in the card edge connector, the central slot is usually established to be only one width for receiving the daughter board with a certain width. And this type of card edge connector can not be adapted for another daughter board with another different width, people need another type of card edge connector. It would increase the manufacturing cost.
Hence, an improved card edge connector is desired to overcome the above problems.